User blog:JDL2016/My Own Prediction of The 93rd Annual Macy's Parade 2019 Complete Lineup
Here's my very own Complete prediction lineup of the 93rd Macy's Parade in 2019. If you want to see my own prediction lineup and balloon inflation Click here. * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * Awesome Original St. Petersburg Second Time Arounders' Marching Band * Miraculous Ladybug * Macy’s Starlets * Macy’s Parade Cheerleaders * Tom Turkey - The Pilgrims & Sandra Lee * Macy's Red and Gold Stars * Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band * Olaf * Pumpkins * Corny-Copia Clowns * The Cranberry Cooperative - Beyoncé * Pilgrim Man & Woman Balloonheads * 2019 Ram 1500 Pickup * Breakfast Clowns * Turkey Tech Sports Players & Fans * Martin Luther King High School "King of Halftime" Marching Band * Pre-K Clowns * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - Jimmy Fallon & the Roots with the Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street and even with the Surprise Appearance of Rick Astley for his Rick Roll! * Slumber Party Clowns * Big Red Shoe Car - Ronald McDonald & The McKids * Ronald McDonald * Universal Playground - Darci Lynne Farmer * Greg Heffley, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series * Statue of Liberty Stilt Walker * Chrysler Building & Empire State Building Stilt Walkers * NYPD Marching Band * Harold the Policeman * Taxi Cab of Clowns * City Tourist Clowns * Go Bowling! * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Imagine Dragons * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Tough Guy & Bulldog Trycalloons * Chase from PAW Patrol * Blue & White Macy's Stars *Madison Central High School Marching Band *'Hershey's Chocolate Factory' - Demi Lovato * Big Apple Circus Wagon - The Cast of the Big Apple Circus * Big Apple Circus Performers * Circus Clowns * Discover Adventure! - Jake and Logan Paul * Goku from Dragon Ball Z * Toy Blocks * Macy’s Star-Mobile * Fred Astaire Dance Studio * Frozen Fall Fun - Ed Sheeran * Annie and Clarabel * Thomas the Tank Engine (Comeback Balloon since 2016) * Franklin Regional High School Marching Band * Produce Wagons * Funny Farm Clowns * Harvest in the Valley - TBA (Retired) * Charlie Brown * Macy's Yellow Stars * The Loud House (Location) - Justin Timberlake * The Loud House Siblings (For Just Lincoln Loud) *Splashing Safari Adventure - Blake Shelton * Rocking Giraffe * Safari Clowns with Butterfly Kites & Nets * Trolls World Tour * Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade Banner * Parade Brigade Clowns * Parade Day Mischief - Bruno Mars (Retired) * Funny Firefighter Brigade * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Harold the Fireman * Entenmann's Favorite Bake Shop - TBA (Retired) * Macy's Great American Marching Band * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns * Holiday Clowns * On the Roll Again! - Steve Wariner * Jett from Super Wings (Retired) * Hoedown Clowns * Cowboy & Cowgirl Stilt Walkers * Mount Rushmore’s American Pride - Josh Groban * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger * Big City Cheer! - The Jonas Brothers * Western Carolina University Pride of the Mountains Marching Band * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns * Holiday Clowns * Spirit of America Cheer * Girl Scouts' Building A Better World - Jessie J. * Sea Anemone Stilt Walkers * Silly Seaside Clowns & Sea Creatures * Rocking Lobster * SpongeBob SquarePants * Hibiscus Stilt Walkers * Arrtie the Pirate * Shimmer and Shine - Ariana Grande (Retired) * POP! Flowers * Springtime Clowns & Wompkee * Three Baby Dinos * Sinclair Oil Dino * Pizza Hut's Christmas Pizza Town - Sia * The Christmas Chronicles' Fleck, Bjorn, JoJo, & Hugg * Wintertime Clowns * Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine * Mama, Papa & Baby Balloonheads * Christmas Tree Stilt Walkers * Snoopy’s Doghouse - Snoopy, Lucy & Linus * The Aflac Duck (Retired) * Pikachu * Christmas Tree Stilt Walkers * Santa’s Toy Box Clowns * Rocking Horse * Ragdoll Clowns * Deck the Halls - David Foster * Rocking Moose * Elf Stilt Walkers * Dr. Seuss' The Grinch and his dog, Max (Retired) * Candy Cane Stilt Walkers * Catalina Foothills High School Marching Band * Red & Gold Macy’s Starflakes * Nutcracker & Mouse King Trycalloons * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - Michael Bublé * Elf cast: Buddy, Michael, Jovie, Walter, & Emily on Santa's Sleigh (Holiday Ambassador) * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree - Macy’s Singing Christmas Tree Choir * Sleepy Clowns * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers * Macy's Snow Globe * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves * Santa's Sleigh * Red Believe Stars Category:Blog posts